Elements
by safariwriter
Summary: Tyler meets Brook, the women's team captain from Richardson Academy, Spencer's team rival. As they get to know each other they find they're both hiding secrets... TylerOC
1. Swim Meet Meeitngs

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Here's my new story. It does have a lot of swimming in it, but that's because I just love my sport. I don't know how high school swimming on the east coast works since I live on the west coast. So they're going to have meets like I had. I'm sorry if they're not the same on the east coast. Enjoy!

* * *

"Last swim meet till League!" Reid Garwin exclaimed as walked out of the locker room and onto the pool deck of Spencer Academy. The deck was loud with anticipation since Spencer had a good chance of winning League this year. People littered the stands from both schools while the two teams were scattered on the pool deck.

"Now we just have to perform." Caleb Danvers said. He tucked his cap and goggles into the back of his suit as he looked at the other team. "Richardson's is supposed to be pretty good again this year. I heard they had some good stroke swimmers."

"We'll just see about that." Pogue Perry grinned. He was set on keeping his state title and no one from his league was going to take it.

"There girls are supposed to win league this year though. They haven't been beat in two years." Tyler Simms said. A few of the girls were in their suits stretching behind the blocks.

"Coaches, please send up your team captain." The official's voice rang over the sound system they had set up for the meet.

"I guess that's you Pogue." Caleb said. Pogue walked over to where Sandy, the women's captain and the Richardson's men's captain were standing.

"Where's your other Captain?" The official asked the Richardson's swimmer.

"I'm right here. Sorry, I had a lab that took longer than expected." A girl said as she walked up. She was tying her light brown hair back in a pony tail except for a few bangs that escaped the tie.

"Well, are you ready to swim?" The official asked, annoyed he had to wait.

"I will be." The girl said.

"Alright, I want all of you to introduce yourselves."

"Sandy McWitt."

"Pogue Perry."

"Vince Beckerman."

"Brook Evans."

The four team captains shook hands before the official started to talk about the rules. They were the same rules as every other meet that the teams went to so the captains started to zone out. Brook had continued to get ready for her race. She had taken off her green and white team jacket and produced her cap from her sweat's pocket. As soon as the official had released the captains they returned to their teams where they prepared for the cheers.

"Dude, Pogue, who was the chick with the brown hair." Reid asked. He looked over and pointed to Brook, who was talking to a few of the guys from her team.

"Her name's Brook Evans. She's Richardson's women's captain." Pogue said.

"She's hot." Reid said with a smile.

"Come on Reid, we've got the cheer."

The meet went on like all of the rest. The teams were closer than Spencer's swimmers would have liked, but they were still ahead. At the break Tyler was swimming laps in the pool. He had one relay and then the 100 Breaststroke before he was done. He had stopped on the wall when he noticed the water go calm in the lane next to him. Little waves were pouncing off of him, but once they hit the lane line they were gone. As he tried to find the source that was stopping the water Richardson's green and black cap popped up. Tyler broke his concentration and smiled at the swimmer next to him.

"Hi, I'm Brook."

"Tyler, Tyler Simms."

"You swim the breaststroke right?" Brook asked. She slid her goggles up her head and rested them on her cap.

"Uh, ya." Tyler said.

"Sean's worried about you. The two of you should have a good race when it comes." Brook said with a smile.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to it." Tyler said. "You swim the Free right?"

"Ya, mainly the 500 and 200 though." Brook said. "I can't stand the sprints." Tyler grinned and nodded his head.

"Brook! Meeting, now!" One of the guys from the other teams shouted. His hair was burnt blonde and his bangs fell into his face.

"Gotta go, good luck." Brook said with a smile. She put her goggles back on and sunk back into the water.

"Ya, you too." Tyler muttered.

"Tyler, coach is calling a meeting." Caleb said. Tyler took one look back at the water in Brook's lane and noticed it was rippled again. Brook was also getting out at the other end and was being greeted by the guy who had called her over. Tyler pulled himself up out of the water and walked to the corner where the coach was starting the meeting.

Tyler sat with Reid, Caleb, and Pogue near the coaches watching the woman's 500 Freestyle. Brook had taken the lead early, dropping Spencer's girls as well as her own teammates. To the guys she didn't look like she was trying that hard and at different parts of her race her tempo would get just a bit faster. When Brook finished she smiled at her lap counter, a girl who had similar features to her, so Tyler only guessed they were related. She then turned, smiled at her coach and a few people who were standing around him and then at Tyler. The smile didn't go unnoticed by any of the other Sons of Ipswich.

"Hey Tyler, shouldn't you be warming up?" Caleb asked. Pogue and Reid were getting ready to jump in the water.

"Ya, soon. There's still the relay." Tyler said.

About fifteen minutes later Tyler was standing behind his block. The guy who had called Brook out of the water was standing next to him stretching. "Good luck guys." Brook said. She smiled at Sean who barely returned it as well as smiling at Tyler. Tyler returned the grin, but turned away when the official called them onto the blocks.


	2. Nicky's

**A/N**- Thank you to all of those who have read this story and my one reviewer. Hope you guys continue to read and like it!

**blazingfire03**- I'm glad you like it! I like Tyler and Reid a lot. I've already had one story and a sequel with Reid and so now it's Tyler's turn! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Tyler's win in the breast is mentioned." Pogue said as he read the article the local paper had written on yesterday's meet. "Then Shelly's 50 Free too… There's a good picture of that girl from Richardson." Pogue looked up at Tyler and grinned. Tyler didn't say anything and just kept drinking the orange juice he had grabbed earlier.

"So are we going to Nicky's tonight?" Tyler asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, Aaron shouldn't be there so hopefully it will be a quiet night." Caleb stressed the quiet as he looked at Reid. Reid just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Nor is it our usual night. Don't the kids from Richardson's usually go tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Only a few. Not a lot of them will drive this far." Pogue said.

That night the guys all met at Nicky's. Pogue came with his girlfriend Kate and Tyler and Reid came together in Tyler's hummer. Caleb came by himself since he had to take medicine out to the old gathering house. "It's empty in here compared to Thursday's." Reid said. He was smiling since most of the pool tables were open and there were a few people who liked like they would be up for a nice little bet or two.

"Anyone up for some foosball?" Caleb asked.

"Ya, I'm up for a game." Tyler said. He got up with Caleb and weaved his way through the tables and people over to where a few foosball tables were set up.

"So I saw you talking to the Richardson's captain yesterday."

"Who didn't?" Tyler muttered. "We were just talking anyway."

"You like her?"

"You sound like a girl."

"Don't get so defensive Baby Boy, it's not you." Caleb said. "Anyway, she's just got here."

"What?" Tyler looked up from the game, letting Caleb score. He didn't see her, but noticed the girl who had been lap counting for her sitting at a table with another girl.

"I'm joking." Caleb laughed. Tyler glared at him, but returned his attention to the table and to the game. Tyler made the next goal and the game was once again tied.

At a table on the other side of the room Brook Evans was sitting down with her two sisters, waiting for the third. "What's keeping Terran? She never takes so long." Keahi said. She had short black hair that had long streaks in it. She had died a few strands red, which were really pronounced since her hair was so dark. Keahi's eyes were amber, but it had a red hue in it as well.

"You just have no patience." Makani said. She had light blonde hair, almost silver in some places, and light blue eyes. Makani was the second oldest Evan's sister, with Terran as the oldest, Keahi as the third oldest, and Brook as the youngest.

"You're right; it was wasted on you and Terran before I was born." Keahi said. "Or it skipped me and went straight to Brook."

"You know that's not it." Brook said. "There's Terran now, with Eric."

"Why'd she bring Eric? This is supposed to be a sisters only night. We only get it once a month." Keahi complained.

"She'll have a good reason. She always does." Makani said.

"Hey girls." Terran said. She had brown hair like Brook's, but it was streaked with blonde as well. Where Brook's eyes were blue, Terran's were amber with a few specks of green.

"Hey Terran, Eric." Everyone said. Keahi spat it out unlike her two sisters and glared at her sister's boyfriend.

"Kea." Terran warned. "I know this is supposed to be our night out, but Eric has a reason for being here." Terran looked up at her boyfriend who stood a few inches taller than her at 6'1. "We're engaged!" Terran held up her hand and showed the diamond engagement ring off to her sisters.

"Holy shit!" Keahi said. She was the first to grab her sister's hand and examine the ring.

"When did you propose?" Makani asked Eric.

"Yesterday, at a surprise party." Eric said with a proud grin.

"Wow, have you seen Mom and Dad yet? Or told them?" Brook asked.

"Not yet. We're heading to the house tonight." Terran said.

"Wow, what do you guys want to drink? Next round is on me." Brook said.

"I'll have a sprite" Makani ordered.

"Orange." Keahi said.

"I'll take a beer." Terran said.

"I can't buy alcohol." Brook said. "Still seventeen."

"I'll go with you cause I'm getting a beer too." Eric said. He wrapped his jacket around Terran's chair and walked to the bar with Brook.

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to officially be a part of the family." Brook smiled. "You guys have been dating for forever."

"Only four years." Eric grinned. "Just since we were seniors."

"Brook?" Brook and Eric turned around to see Pogue coming up behind them.

"Hey… um…"

"It's Pogue." Pogue grinned as Brook's cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm bad with names for the most part." Brook said.

"Trust me, it took her three months to remember Eric." Eric said. "Eric Johnson." Eric held out his hand for Pogue to shake.

"Pogue Perry."

"So what are you guys doing here? I thought Spencer only came on Thursdays and Mondays."

"We decided to change it up a bit." Pogue grinned. "Hey Nicky, can I get a burger, fries, and a coke." Nicky nodded and turned around to get them.

"Who are you here with?" Brook asked.

"My friends Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and my girlfriend Kate." Pogue said. Brook nodded as her eyes turned scanned the room, almost as if she was looking for someone. She found Tyler playing foosball with one of the other guys, Caleb she guessed. "How about you."

"I'm here with my sisters and my soon to be brother in law." Brook grinned up at Eric. By now Nicky had not only produced drinks for Brook and Eric, but the food Pogue had ordered. "We better be getting back to the table before Keahi begins to throw a fit because she's thirsty. I'll see you next week at League."

"Later." Pogue grabbed is food as Brook and Eric grabbed their drinks.

"Swimmer?" Eric asked.

"Ya, he's on Spencer though." Brook smiled.

"About time you got back with the drinks!" Keahi grumbled. She instantly found hers, almost before Brook had set them down.

"Sorry, I ran into someone who I knew." Brook said.

The rest of the night the sisters' table was filled with gossip that each had learned. Makani and Terran were in college while Brook and Keahi were still in high school. Keahi was a senior though and getting ready to join her sisters at an ivy league university. "It's getting late and we need to drive to Mom and Dad's so I think we'll be leaving." Terran said.

"Ya, I'm going to be following you. I promised Mom and Dad I'd stop by." Makani said.

"We need to be getting back to the dorms anyways. Coach will be mad if I'm out late a week before league." Brook said.

"He'd get over it eventually though." Keahi said. She took one last sip of her drink before getting up. The group was walking out when Keahi was bumped into someone. "Sorry." Keahi said before continuing out.

"Sorry." A deep voice said at the same time.

"Hey Tyler." Brook said as she caught up with her sister.

"Hey Brook. I didn't know you were here." Tyler said.

"It was a relatively quiet night for us. We're usually louder when it's just me and Keahi here. I saw Pogue though."

"You did?"

"Ya, at the bar." Brook nodded.

"Brook! Hurry up! I'm cold!" Keahi yelled.

"Then go turn on the heater!" Brook yelled back. "I'm sorry, but I should probably be going. My sister has no patience what so ever."

"I'll see you later?" Tyler asked.

"We still have at least one more meet." Brook smiled. "I'll see you at League."

"Ya, see you then." Tyler said. Brook gave him one more smile and a small wave as she slipped through the door.

"Hoping to see her again?" Reid laughed. "You need to work on what you say to people of the opposite sex."

"And I suppose you're going to teach me?" Tyler said.

"O of course." Reid said. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders. "Now let's go work on your pool skills."


	3. Invitation

**A/N**- Sorry for the long update. We had to put our dog down on Wednesday and so I haven't really been feeling like writing. I've also been working and just trying to get out of the house a lot. I have started writing again so updates should be getting normal. Early warning: I'm leaving for vacation on the 27th until September 2nd. I will try to update twice, or maybe three times before that. If you're reading my other stories, yes this is the same A/N…

**BlackCaleb**- I'm glad you liked it!

**blazingfire03**- As the story goes on there will be more and more Brook/Tyler action. Don't worry, Reid won't influence Tyler that much.

* * *

The day of League Championships finally arrived. Although swimming wasn't a popular sport it was still widely recognized and there was a lot of hype about it. As the day passed someone would say good luck to the guys as they walked the halls of Spencer. The guys would smile and say thanks and occasionally Reid would be the cocky bastard everyone knew and say something which would make everyone at least smile. The guys as well as the rest of the team liked it because the meet forced teachers to let them out of class early.

"Second to last meet of the season!" Reid yelled. "And then it's time to party!" The guys all smiled and shook their head. There was a party planned for after league and state championship that they guys were planning on going to.

"At least we're going to Richardson's pool. There's enough room there that we can actually walk around." Pogue said.

"It'll be better than last year, that's for sure." Caleb said.

"Are we going to that party tonight?" Tyler asked.

"I think so. I mean State's not for what? A week and a half?" Pogue said, smiling at Reid. The bell for the final class rang and the guys split up. Reid and Tyler walked to their American History class while Caleb and Pogue went off to their classes.

"Time for a nap before the races start, huh Baby Boy." Reid said with a grin.

"Yes I'll let you borrow my notes." Tyler said. Reid just smiled and patted him on the back as they found their seats.

Reid was completely passed out next to Tyler as their teacher droned on about the depression. Tyler was barely staying awake as it was. "I believe you swimmers are supposed to be leaving right about now?" Professor Harr said without looking up at the clock. Tyler looked back at the clock, knocking Reid awake in the process and started putting his things away. The two didn't say a word as they left the classroom, Reid still trying to wake up.

"What took you guys so long?" Pogue asked.

"Reid was asleep as usual and I was trying not to." Tyler said. Reid fell into the seat next to Pogue on the back of the bus. Most of the men's team was already on and now they were just waiting for their coach so they could leave.

At Richardson Academy, school was just getting out as the various swim teams arrived. All the teams were lazily walking to the back of the school where the natatorium was located. "Hey Tyler, isn't that your girlfriend?" Reid asked, pointing to Brook.

"Tyler's got a girlfriend?" Caleb asked.

"No, we've talked twice, but that's it. Reid just thinks if you talk to them they're officially your girlfriend or at least prospects for a good night." Tyler said.

"So not true." Reid said. "If it was then I'd be done with the female population at Spencer by now." The guys just laughed and continued onto the pool.

The warm up was crowded with all of the different schools trying to get everyone in and done as quickly as possible. The pool cleared though a few minutes before the meet started. Spencer's men's team already had most of their guys in the finals so they weren't too worried. Their women's team was fighting a losing fight for the women's league title since Richardson had been able to fill the final spots with a lot of their women. At the end of the meet Spencer men pushed their coach in while the women's coach for Richardson went in.

"Hey Tyler." Brook said as she tried to control her laughter. They were both treading water in the deep end watching the celebrations.

"Hey. Good job today."

"You too. You ready for State?"

"Ya, then we're done." Tyler said. "Reid likes to remind us of that every meet."

"What, you guys don't enjoy swimming?" Brook asked.

"It's a little of a hassle at times, but we do enjoy it for the most part. It's just time for a break."

"I know what you mean. I love the water, but when I swam year round I was always looking forward to the end of the season so I could rest and go on vacation." Brook said with a smile. "Well, I should be getting out. Bye." Brook swam towards the wall, but waited for her teammates and coach to get out first.

"You should ask her to the party." Caleb said swimming up behind Tyler. Tyler just looked at him before swimming to the wall and getting out.

He was able to catch up to Brook and grabbed her hand to stop her. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me and my friends tonight."

"Um, I'll have to talk to Keahi first. She wanted to hang out tonight." Brook said.

"Can I give you my cell phone number so you can call me if you can come?" Tyler asked.

"Ya, um… here come with me. My phone's in my bag and you can just program it straight into there and then I'll call you so you can get my number." Brook said. She led Tyler behind the stands where the Richardson swimmers had camped out. Most of the swimmers had left and only a few people were milling about. "Here." Brook said as she dug her phone out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Brook!" Keahi said as she walked under the stands.

"Or I can just ask now." Brook smiled. Tyler looked up at her without moving his head before he returned to programming his number into his phone. "Kea, what did you have planned for tonight?"

"I don't know, a movie probably." Keahi said with a shrug. "Hey, you're that guy who I bumped into at Nicky's!"

"Kea, this is Tyler. Tyler, my sister Keahi." Brook said. "Tyler wanted to know if I wanted to go to a party with him and his friends."

"You mean you're going to leave me all alone in the big scary house since Mom and Dad are gone." Keahi exaggerated.

"You can come too if you want. As far as we're concerned the more the better." Tyler said. He handed Brook back her phone and smiled. "I already called mine."

"Cool, thanks." Brook said.

"Well a party does sound better than staying at home watching a movie." Keahi said. "I'm game, so where are we going."

"If you want to meet us back at the dorms at Spencer I can take you from there." Tyler said.

"We can do that. We need to change though."

"That will give us a enough time to get back to the dorms and get changed too. Just call me when you get there alright?" Tyler said, looking at Brook.

"Ya, sure."

"I'll see you then." Tyler smiled before he turned and walked out of the stands. As he reached his stuff Reid was instantly at his throat with questions. "Shut up, you sound like some girl." Tyler pushed Reid off of him so he could grab his clothes and finish deck changing.

"So, is she coming?" Caleb asked.

"Who's coming and where are we going?" Pogue asked.

"Brook and her sister are going to come with us to the party tonight at Josh's house." Tyler explained. "They're meeting us at our dorms."

"She's bringing her sister?" Reid asked. Tyler ignored him and put on his shirt before stuffing his towel and suit into his bag.

"Well Kate will be happy now since she won't be the only girl with us." Pogue said.

"Hey, I bring girls with us sometimes." Reid said.

"Ok, Kate will be happy now since there will be two more girls who she can carry a conversation with." Pogue corrected. Reid shrugged, knowing Pogue's description of the girls he had brought was true.


	4. Ridgecrest

**A/N-** Sorry for the long update. I wish I could say it won't happen again, but I'm leaving for Disney World on Monday so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"You're sick, prick!" Keahi yelled from the back seat of Tyler's hummer. She had been bickering with Reid ever since they had met. Ever since they had met in front of the dorms they had been fighting. Keahi crossed her arms, gave out a small "humf" and turned to the window.

"Well, I think you two are getting along well." Brook muttered. Keahi glared at her before turning back to the window. The rest of the ride to the party was spent in silence, comfortable for at least two of the occupants. "So do you guys know anyone else that go to Richardson?" Brook asked, tired of the silence.

"Nope, not really. We usually keep to Nicky's on the nights when Spencer goes and we don't usually get too far away from Ipswich." Tyler said.

"Don't worry, babe, we haven't taken any Richardson money." Reid grinned. Brook glared at the blonde, but the glare relaxed back into her calm, curious eyes.

"We're almost there… let's not get into anymore fights." Tyler said. He took his attention off the road and glared at Reid. Reid held up his hands trying to fake innocence, but Tyler knew better.

They drove through the forest, past the Dells, and towards the cliffs. "Where are we going?" Keahi asked.

"The ocean's near…" Brook muttered.

"How did you know that?" Reid asked. He turned around and looked at the girl in the back seat.

"I've always felt more comfortable near the ocean-"

"Or any other body of water." Keahi added. Brook glared at her sister, but continued.

"And that feeling of calmness and safety just became stronger." Brook finished.

"We're going to Ridgecrest." Reid said. "The cops know about the Dells and they've been staking it out more and more. So we've decided to move all of the parties."

"But why not the other cliffs… near the light house? Than at least you could have a pretty cool light show without having to pay for anything." Keahi said.

"Because it's too close to the Dells. The cops know it's there and a possible party location." Reid smirked. "They've been led out there… once or twice." Tyler looked over at Reid with a knowing glare before be parked behind some trees.

"And we've arrived." Tyler said. He turned of the engine and the lights before opening his door and getting out. Everyone else did the same and met in front of the tree that they had parked behind. As they got closer to the party they could hear the music and smell the fire. Brook looked at her sister who was starting to visibly get jumpy.

"Hm, I'm so ready to party!" Keahi said. She twirled in mid step before she continued to walk with the group.

"Ya, but it doesn't look like we're too welcome." Brook said. She looked around and noticed some of the people were staring at her oddly, some even with open glares.

"Don't worry, you're with us tonight." Tyler said with a smile. Deciding to be bold he walked closer to Brook and wrapped his hand around hers. Brook looked down at their hands before smiling up at him. A few pieces of her hair fell into her eyes as she looked back ahead.

"Tyler! Reid!" Someone yelled from the other side of the fire.

"Caleb!" Reid yelled back. The group continued around the fire until they met two more guys and a girl.

"About time you guys showed up." The one with shoulder length blonde hair said. Brook recognized him as Spencer's team captain Pogue. He smiled at Reid and they did one of their own hand shakes. Tyler let go of Brook's hand, much to her disappointment.

"We were waiting for the girls to show up." Reid said, glaring at Keahi, who glared back.

"Yes, please introduce us." The girl said. She stepped out from behind Pogue and looked over Keahi and Brook.

"Guys, this is Keahi and Brook Evans. Brook, Keahi, this is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, and Pogue's girlfriend Kate."

"I remember you from the meeting with the official." Brook said, looking at Pogue. "You're Spencer's team captain."

"And you're Richardson's." Pogue said. Brook nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but are you two sisters?" Kate asked.

"We are. I'm a senior and Brook's a junior." Keahi said.

"And we have two more sisters. Terran's a senior in college and engaged and Makani's a sophomore in college."

"That's who you were with at Nicky's?" Pogue asked.

"Ya, Eric, Terran's fiancé was there as well." Brook said.

"So, anyone interesting here?" Reid asked, glancing around.

"Not really. Aaron's here with his friends and Kiera." Caleb said. "Other than that it's most of the team and a few others from school."

"Ya, no one new has transferred to Spencer this year."

"There was that girl in French this year." Caleb said.

"Ya, she was pretty good." Reid said with his trade mark cocky smile.

"I get it now!" Keahi exclaimed. Everyone looked at her to explain her new revelation. "You're the man-whore of this group!" Keahi smiled proudly and look at the others who were trying hard not to laugh.

"I am not a man-whore!" Reid yelled.

"Yes you are!" Keahi yelled back. The pair got into a yelling match which drove the others to walk away.

"So Kate, do you have a roommate?" Brook asked.

"Nope, not this year. My old roommate left to go home. She had some family issues that she needed to settle." Kate explained. "I should be getting one next year though. Do you have one?"

"Keahi and I live with our parents. Our family's close so we never felt the need to leave or the want. It's just easier for us. Our parents are really loose so they don't mind what we do as long as we tell them."

"That's nice. I know my mom would freak if she found out I was going to all of these parties and my boyfriend rides a motorcycle."

"You don't talk to them much."

"Not really. Last time I did my mom tried to convince me to go out on a date with the son of one of her business partners. I'd just rather not." Kate said. "Anyways, I like my life the way it is. I have a great boyfriend, who has disappeared with Caleb and Tyler it seems, and I'm doing well at Spencer."

"Hey, sorry we left. Reid and your sister are still fighting." Pogue said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He matches her attitude. She's like a fire… the more you feed it, the more it spits back." Brook said.

"Do you all have certain elements you're like?" Tyler asked. "I remember from the ride that you like and are calmed by the water and now Keahi is like fire."

"You could say that." Brook said with a smile. "Now I thought this was a party. Does Spencer just host parties where you just talk or do you actually get to have some fun?"

"You want to dance?" Tyler asked. Brook smiled and followed his out to where the large bonfire was burning. She could see Keahi and Reid, but this time they were making out instead of fighting.

"It looks like Reid and Kea are making up… err… out." Brook said.

"So it does." Tyler said as he noticed the mood around the two had changed. He twirled Brook around so he was holding her back to him. They started moving with the beat as Tyler's hands traveled down Brook's sides.

They danced slow songs and fast songs around the fire with others from Spencer. At some point Reid and Keahi had joined the dancers as well as Pogue and Kate. Caleb even managed to find himself a girl he could dance with. Tyler had told her the girl's name was Mandy and Caleb had at least one class with her.

The dance ended early the next morning. Spencer's students had finally found a place that for the time being wasn't going to be bothered by the cops so they were able to see the sunrise. A few students were unloading trash bags and other things needed to clean up while others were heading for their cars.

"We'll see you again right?" Kate asked as they start separating to get to the different cars.

"Ya, I think we will." Brook smiled. She said goodbye to Kate as she walked with Tyler back to his car.

Reid and Keahi were already waiting next to the black hummer. Keahi was practically asleep on Reid's shoulder when Tyler unlocked the doors. "Are you guys going to be able to drive home?" Tyler asked before he or Brook got in. "Or do you want me to just take you there and then you can come back and get your car later?"

"Um, I'm pretty wiped and I know Keahi is so if you're not too tired…" Brook said.

"It's not a problem." Tyler smiled.

"What took you so long?" Reid asked.

"We're taking the girls to their house." Tyler told him.

"Alright. Caleb wants us to meet and the old meeting house as soon as we can."

"Send him a text telling him we'll be late then."

"Tyler, if you have something to do, I can still drive Keahi and I home."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Reid said. He already had his phone out and was rapidly pushing buttons. "Caleb probably wants to gossip as usual." Reid laughed and Tyler just shook his head.

oOoOo

"Thanks for the ride home." Brook said. She was standing at Tyler's window as she had already gotten out and woken up her sister. Keahi was stumbling her way to the door, which was opened for her by a shorter Polynesian looking woman.

"Is that you're mom?" Reid asked.

"Yes and she's probably already seen the hickies adorning Kea's neck. Don't worry, if you need someone to worry about that would be our dad or Eric, our soon to be brother-in-law."

"O great, a brother…" Reid muttered.

"Don't worry, he's not around much since he has school." Brook said. "I'll call you so I can come pick up our car."

"Alright, I'll see then." Tyler said. Brook gave him one last smile before turning and walking up the front steps to the open doors. Mrs. Evans looked at the boys with a smile before she closed the door.

"Dude, let's go. I want to get this stupid meeting over so I can get some sleep." Reid said. Tyler just nodded dumbly and pulled away from the curb to follow the highway back to the meeting house.


	5. Movies

**A/N- **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Disney World and then moving into my dorm room has kept me really busy. I've also been doing a lot with the team since I've gotten to school last Wed., it really hasn't felt like 3 days… Anyway, there might be another long wait after this, but I'm not sure. It all depends on when I can write the next chapter. I won't stop this story though, don't worry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Brokenwriter**- I'm not going to talk about Caleb's meeting. You'll find out in a few chapters through a comment or something. The POV is 3rd person obviously, but it focuses on Brook's side mostly, but occasionally Tyler's side with have the spot light.

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for such the long wait though!

* * *

Brook had called Tyler the next day so she could come pick up her car. Keahi agreed to go and swore it had nothing to do with Tyler's blonde headed friend. Keahi drove her white Honda Civic over to the dorms of Spencer High, with her foot becoming quite heavy and fell on the gas pedal. Brook was used to Keahi's driving so she settled into her seat for the quick drive.

Tyler and Reid were waiting at Tyler's hummer when the girls arrived. There was an empty spot a few steps down from the hummer. Brook and Keahi walked to few steps over to the guys. Being bold, almost like her sister, Brook gave Tyler a hug when she walked up next to him.

"You get enough rest?" Reid asked, eyeing Keahi.

"Plenty." Keahi said.

"Ya, she was up early making breakfast." Brook added.

"Do you guys want to see a movie and then go to Nicky's?" Tyler asked.

"Um, we can see a movie, but I can't go to Nicky's." Brook said. "Coach has me on a taper and he's now decided that means no late nights."

"How would he know if you were out?" Reid asked.

"The coach knows our parents pretty well. Mom or Dad would probably tell him." Keahi said. "They did it to Terran when she was running track. She went out one night a few days before her last meet when she wasn't supposed to. The next day her coach threw a fit in front of the team."

"Your coaches are way too intense." Reid said.

"No kidding." Brook said. "But the movie sounds nice. We could take both of our cars so you guys can go to Nicky's and I can get home."

With everyone agreeing on the plan, the next thing to discuss was what movie. They finally ended up agreeing on Rush Hour 3. Reid grabbed Tyler's keys out of Tyler's back pocket and wiggled them in front of his face. "I guess I'm driving Baby Boy." Reid gloated.

"Baby Boy?" Keahi asked.

"Tyler, here, is the youngest of the bunch. Baby Boy just has such a nice ring to it." Reid grinned.

"That would make Keahi the Baby girl of the family." Brook said. Keahi glared at her sister before grabbing Reid's arms. Keahi dragged the blonde over to the car before releasing him so she could get to her side. Reid jumped into the driver's seat, locked the doors, and turned on the car.

"We'll meet you at the theatre." Reid yelled through the window.

"It looks like we're driving together." Brook said as she leaned against her car door.

"It looks that way." Tyler said. He got in on the other side of Brook's car and walked over. They kept the conversation light as they drove to the movie theatre. Keahi and Reid were still in Tyler's hummer when they parked Brook's dark blue Camero. Tyler walked Brook up to the ticket booth and bought both of their tickets. They headed inside the theatre to find seats with Reid and Keahi still lingering behind to get some candy.

The movie started without Reid and Keahi joined the Tyler and Brook, but they soon found out that they were sitting behind them. Pieces of pop corn and Reese's Pieces started to rain on the two during the movie. Brook asked if Tyler wanted to move, guessing that Keahi was to blame, but Tyler just shook his head, gathered a handful of the scraps that had been thrown once already and threw them back. Using the darkness of the movie theatre as a cover he used his powers to throw the popcorn and candy back at Reid harder and a few extra pieces were added as well. Reid glared and his own eyes flashed black, but he was forced to control his power before he could use it since the movie decided to go to a daytime scene and the theatre lit up once more.

After the movie Keahi dragged Brook off to the bathroom to check her make up and talk about how great Reid was. Brook just nodded and absently listened to her sister go on and on. She was mainly thinking about her feelings. She knew she liked Tyler, but was hoping she wouldn't fall for him too hard just in case…

"Brook, are you ready?" Keahi asked, breaking Brook out of her thoughts.

"Hm? O, ya." Brook nodded. She followed Keahi once more out of the bathroom and walked over to where Reid and Tyler were talking. Tyler was mumbling about how Caleb would be mad at him, but Reid was assuring him that Caleb would never know. "Caleb won't know what?" Brook asked. She intertwined her hand with Tyler's and smiled up at him.

"Nothing… Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked.

"Ya, you guys are going to Nicky's right?" Brook asked.

"Something like that." Reid nodded.

"You still going home?" Keahi asked.

"Ya, you know Coach and how he gets." Brook said. Keahi nodded her silent agreement.

"I have some homework and studying to finish up on before class Monday. I have a project I need to turn in early because of State. If you don't mind Brook, could I catch a ride back to the dorms with you?"

"Ya, sure, I don't mind at all." Brook said.

"Alright, well you two goody two shoes can go back. We are going to go have some fun tonight." Reid draped his arm around Keahi's shoulders and she snuggled into his chest.

"Have fun." Brook said. She unlocked the doors to her Camero and got in. Tyler followed after telling Reid to tell Caleb and Pogue hi for him. The drive back was once more a lot of small talk and not much else. Brook pulled around the front of the dorms of Spencer Academy and looked up at the tall stone buildings.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Tyler said before he got out.

"What's that?" Brook asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I mean, we've been out on some dates, or at least I think of them as dates, and I was wondering if you would like to make it official." Tyler said, only stuttering a bit at the very beginning.

"I'd love that." Brook said with a smile. Tyler returned the smile and bent over to lightly kiss Brook. The kiss quickly became deeper as Tyler's tongue ran across Brook's lip asking for entrance, which was granted. Their tongues dueled for a bit before they finally broke apart to get some air.

"I'll see you at state." Tyler said quietly.

"Mhm…" Brook said. Her eyes were hooded as she looked up at him. Tyler leaned across and kissed Brook one more time before he got out of the car to leave. He turned back around smiled and waved one more time and disappeared into the dorms. Brook had a smile on all the way home.

As she walked into her house her mother turned around to greet her. Brook's mother didn't need to ask how her night was when she saw the smile and the slight blush. She just smiled happily as she watched Brook climb the stairs to her room.


	6. The Date

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Since it did take me forever I am making this an extra long chapter. I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update now that school has started and I have academic requirements for both the school and swimming… I won't stop the story though!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the long wait.

**Gizmossidekick**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it!

* * *

"Brook, you should be in the water warming up!" The coach for Ridgecrest yelled. Brook was standing at the corner of the competition pool watching the boy's swim. Tyler was currently in the water and was leading the field. Brook just smiled and nodded her head, but watched as Tyler finished first in his heat. He was now guaranteed a spot in the finals since he was in the fastest heat and was the top seat. As soon as Tyler finished Brook jumped into an empty lane.

She swam a few laps of slow freestyle to warm up her arms before stopping at the wall. Brook stared down at the wall at the other end before pushing off and sprinting. Instead of stopping at the wall she flip turned and headed back to the original wall, still in a sprint. A few more laps of sprint and easy freestyle and the occasional backstroke or butterfly, and Brook was ready for her race. She jumped up and down in her lane and watched as the race before her was sent off the blocks.

"You ready?" Tyler asked, coming up behind his girlfriend.

"Mhm." Brook nodded her head. "Good job on your race."

"Thank you. Now I just have to swim it again tomorrow."

"You'll do fine." Brook said with a smile.

"Well if you say so I guess I will…" Tyler grinned. He wrapped his arms around Brook and softly kissed her.

"I need to go. I'm almost up." Brook said.

"Can you go out tonight?" Tyler asked. "I mean, will your coach let you?"

"I'm sure I can get out for an hour or two." Brook grinned. She jumped out of the pool and ran up behind her lane. She smiled at the girls next to her who either smiled back or just ignored her.

"Heat 4." The announcer called. "Women's 500 freestyle. Mr. Starter…" The long whistle to get on the blocks screamed through the air and Brook immediately hopped up on the slippery white block.

"Swimmers, take your mark." Brook went down, grabbed the front of the block and pulled back slightly. When the beep from the starting unit rang out her muscles snapped and she was flying through the air before entering the water.

The race seemed to go by quicker as usual from Brook and when she finished and saw her time she realized why. She was 5 seconds faster than her best time. She smiled at her sister who was at the end of the lane and then looked over at the warm up to find Tyler cheering as well.

"Now that was a really good job." Tyler said when Brook jumped back in the lane.

"You think so?" Brook asked.

"I know so." Tyler smiled.

"Now, what did you have planned for tonight?" Brook asked.

"Is that why you swam so fast? You just wanted to know about tonight?" Tyler laughed. "Well, you're going to have to wait. I'll be at your house at 8 to pick you up."

"Fine, be secretive…" Brook laughed. She stuck out her tongue before ducking under the water and kicking off the wall, making sure Tyler got wet.

At the end of the meet Spencer and Ridgecrest were once more neck in neck for first place. Both had about the same amount of swimmers in the finals. All the teams left the pool as fast as they could. Brook was the first one on the bus from the pool and the first one off once it had reached Ridgecrest Academy. Keahi was confused all the way home as to why her sister was urging her to go faster. Her confusion only rose when Brook was the first one out of the car and into the house.

"What is going on with your sister?" Kalia Evans asker her youngest daughter. "She barely said hello to me as she ran up the stairs."

"I have no idea. She was doing homework in the car and barely spoke." Keahi said.

"Tell her to please come down here when she gets out of the shower."

"I will." Keahi said. She walked up the stairs to the second level and subconsciously found her door. What she wasn't expecting as Brook digging through her closet.

"Brook, what are you doing?"

"I need to find something to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea…" Brook muttered. She looked down thoughtfully at the pile of clothes she had just been digging through.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Tyler's coming in…. an hour to pick me up for a date, but he didn't say where we were going." Brook explained.

"Alright, you go take a shower. I'll tell Mom what's going on and find you something you can wear."

"O ya, I guess she is wondering why I didn't stop when I came in."

"Yes, she is, but she'll understand now. Go take your shower! Hurry!" Brook smiled and hugged her sister before running into their conjoined bathroom and turning on the shower.

When Brook got out of the shower she found a purple halter top with flower designs in white and purple. In the center that was a beaded pendant that matched the rest of the skirt. The skirt was a simple jean skirt and Keahi had finished the outfit with simple black sandals.

"Brook! Hurry up! Tyler's going to be here soon!" Keahi yelled into her sister's room. The doorbell rang right after Keahi finished yelling. "He's here!"

"So I heard! I'm coming right now anyway." Brook walked out of the room as she flipped her straightened hair over her shoulder. "I need to go save him before Mom starts talking to him."

"Too late. Mom was waiting by the front door the instant I told her what was going on." Keahi smiled. Brook just glared at her sister before running down the stairs.

"So Tyler, you go to Spencer Academy?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tyler said with a nod.

"You live in the dorms?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why did you decide that and not living at home?"

"Mother!" Brook groaned as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming down."

"Yes, well, I'm down now… Tyler, are you read?" Brook asked. Tyler just nodded his head as his eyes traveled up and down Brook's body. "I'll see you in the morning mother."

"Alright Dear, have fun." Kalia smiled and waved as her daughter left with the young man. "Do you trust him?" Kalia asked Keahi.

"Yes, I do actually. I picked up some kind of weird vibe, but not the kind that usually makes us leave."

"I want you to keep an eye on him though."

"What are you talking about? You want me to spy on them?"

"I just want to be careful. I don't want anything to surprise us like last time." Kalia said sternly.

"I'm not going to spy on them during their date, but I will watch out for her. I mean she is my sister after all."

"Fine, now go get ready for dinner."

oOoOoOo

"So where are we going?" Brook asked. She had been watching all of the trees pass for about 5 minutes and finally got up the courage to say something.

"I was thinking we'd go get something to eat and maybe ice cream afterwards."

"Mmm… ice cream."

"Your favorite?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"Love it, but I'm not going to have any until after League and State. Sorry to put the damper on your plans."

"It's fine. We can still have dinner."

"O ya, I'm not eating dinner either…" Brook joked. "Dinner sounds great. But where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

They couple arrived about ten minutes later in front of Angelo. It was a small Italian restaurant that had opened up a month before. So far there had been nothing, but good reviews from it.

"How'd you get a table here?" Brook asked as she walked in with Tyler. He had given his name and the woman behind the podium nodded and scurried off to find a table.

"That's for me to know."

"Mr. Simms, your table is ready." The young woman said. She led the couple to a small booth next to one of the bay windows looking out to a field next to the restaurant. The restaurant had put in a fountain with an angel on it in the center and a few benches were scattered around the field.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water, please." Brook answered.

"Same."

"Alright, those waters will be right out. My name is Angie and if you need anything just let me know." Angie smiled once more before walking off to another table.

"So what's good here?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been here before." Tyler said.

"You're helpful aren't you?" Brook grinned.

"You're full or sarcasm tonight hm?" Tyler smiled back.

"Ya… I just get in weird moods after I swim. With the high and everything…"

"I know what you mean, don't worry."

Tyler and Brook talked for a bit till they had to order. There was some time periods where they were quiet, but then they would find something to say and start another conversation, usually laughing at small things. At the end of the meal Tyler walked Brook outside, but instead of leading her over to his Hummer he led her over to the angel fountain.

"So you have three sisters?"

"Ya, Keahi, Makani, and Terran. Makani and Terran are in college and Terran's getting married. We found out actually at Nicky's. I think you were there that night."

"So that's what that commotion was?"

"Ya. Plus Makani wasn't too thrilled with the fact that Terran had brought her boyfriend along. We don't see each other a lot so we usually like to have girl's nights out when we do get together. But after the announcement everything was good." Brook explained. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"If you count Reid and Caleb and Pogue, then three."

"You four are really hm?"

"Ya, we grew up together and our families have always been close."

"The sons of Ipswich have to stay together?" Brook asked. Tyler looked down at her with a questioning glance at how she knew that name. "What? You didn't think I'd know about your little boy band name?" Brook grinned.

"Do all Ridgecrest students know about that?"

"Most of us do. I mean it's not like we're all that far from Spencer."

"Good point."

"Anyway, you and Reid are legends at Pool. If you come by Nicky's on a night when most Ridgecrest kids are there you might have some games and make some money." Brook said.

"You know this for sure?"

"Yup. Come with Keahi and me next Thursday." Brook said.

"Alright, we'll come. You want us to meet there or come pick you up?"

"You can meet us there. Keahi and I have some things to do before hand."

"Alright, we'll be there then."

"Shouldn't you ask Reid?"

"He'll want to come, trust me."

"Ok." Brook smiled up at Tyler. Tyler looked down and grinned. He bent his head down so he could capture Brook's lips with his.

oOoOoOo

"Thanks for the night." Brook whispered when they got back to her house.

"Your welcome." Tyler grinned. Brook leaned over to get another kiss from her boyfriend before she got out of the car. Tyler watched her walk up to her house and walk in.

"Brook! Why wasn't your phone on?" Kalia asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"It should have been." Brook pulled out the black flip phone from her purse and noticed it was off. "Woops…"

"Terran called. She felt Calix's presence."


	7. Family Meeting

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So my plan right now is to try and update every Sunday night. It should work since I'm usually stuck in study table for a while then. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new update!

**Gizmossidekick**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**BEEcausexoxo**- You'll have to wait to find out those answers. I'm glad you liked it though!

* * *

For finals Brook was especially excited and jazzed. This was the last meet of the season so she was tapered and as soon as she was done she got to spend more time with Tyler. Both of her parents were in the stands watching with Keahi. She could hear her dad's deep voice boom over the announcer's when her name was announced for the final heat. Even though she couldn't hear him she knew the Tyler was standing in his warm down watching and mentally cheering. Smiling at the thought she stepped up to her block and got ready for the race. The race lasted 5 minutes, but as soon as it was over Brook was congratulating her opponents before running into the warm down pool.

"You did really well." Tyler said as he gave Brook a hug.

"I swim my best time and all I get is a hug?" Brook gasped. Tyler just smiled and kissed Brook before Reid came up.

"Alright, separate. This is a warm up lane not a make out lane. If you want to do that we have the cars in the parking lot.

"Shut up, Reid." Tyler growled.

"Make me baby boy." Reid said.

Tyler was about to go after his brother before Brook stopped him. "Reid, Keahi's sitting with out parents. I'm sure she could use a… distraction." Reid didn't waste anytime in sprinting over to the other wall and jumping out of the pool. Brook laughed as he ran over to his towel before walking behind the stands to find Keahi.

"You know I could have done that on my own."

"But you still have a relay."

"So do you."

"True… but my way of getting Reid to leave didn't involve any fighting."

"Good point." Tyler said. He kissed Keahi, but was forced to stop when she shivered and broke the kiss to turn around. "What is it?"

Keahi stared off into the corridors that surrounded the pool. She felt as though someone was watching her and not in a kind way either. As she was about to turn back around she spotted a figure in the shadows grinning. "I need to warm down." Brook pulled away from Tyler before slipping her goggles back on and pushing off the wall. Tyler watched as she quickly did 8 or so laps before jumping out of the pool and finding her parents.

"Is she ok man?" Caleb asked from the next lane over.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure at least."

oOoOoOo

"Reid, don't you have a relay up?" Brook asked as she barged in on the heavy make out session going on between her sister and the blonde Son of Ipswich.

"Shit…" Reid jumped away from Keahi and ran out to the pool deck.

"You ruin all of my fun." Keahi whined.

"Ya, well we need to find mom and dad."

"Why?"

"I think I just saw Calix."

"But we would have felt him before we saw him."

"Terran already called saying that she had felt him. I felt him before I saw him. It just happened that those two things happened so close to each other."

"So he's here? Damn, and I was just starting to like this place."

"We need to talk to Mom and Dad before we assume we're moving again."

"Are you kidding me? Has Tyler fogged up your brain that much? We move every time there's even a sign of Calix. I'm surprised we haven't moved yet since Terran called."

"She called last night."

"And we're usually gone the next day." Keahi said. "I'll go tell Mom and Dad we need to be ready to leave as soon as the meet's over. You still have the relay?"

"Ya, and I don't want to leave."

"I know. Just have your stuff ready to go. You can change at home."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Just as they had planned, the Evans Sisters were leaving the pool deck as soon as the meet was over. Brook had told her coach that she needed to go home as soon as the meet was over and apologized for not being able to be there for the awards. Being in such a rush and having both Kalia and Keahi on her ass about being faster, Brook wasn't able to say goodbye to Tyler so all she could do was send him an apologetic look before she vanished from the pool.

"I don't like this boy…" Andy Evans said.

"Dad, none of us like Calix." Brook muttered.

"Not him… and we just don't like Calix. We despise him. I'm talking about that boy in the pool today."

"You mean Tyler? My boyfriend?"

"Yes. I was the one you used to go to after your races and now he's taken that spot. I don't like it which means I don't like him."

"Dad, you know I'll always be a Daddy's girl." Brook said with a smile.

"So next year I'll get the hug after a swim?" Andy asked.

"You bet." Brook grinned.

"Now, I think we have other issues to discuss." Kalia said.

"Let's get home first. Terran and Makani will be home." Andy said.

"They're coming home?" Keahi asked.

"Of course. They need to be here for this meeting." Andy replied.

When the four Evans returned home they were instantly greeted by Makani and Terran at the door. They all hurried into the study that Andy had set up. "I don't want to move again." Brook stated as soon as everyone was there.

"What are we supposed to do? Fight him? I mean come on Brook! You know how many have died trying to fight Calix and his family!" Makani said. "Usually you're one of the first to get your stuff packed. What happened?"

"She got a boyfriend." Keahi said. Brook glared at her sister, but remained silent.

"You have a boyfriend?" Terran asked calmly.

"Ya, so? You've all had boyfriends! I mean Terran, you're in engaged!" Brook shouted.

"We'll probably have to move again, but I want to try and find out what Calix is up to now. He usually has some trick and it usually takes us a while to find our way out of his web." Andy said. "Let's see if we can't outsmart him this time. I mean our magic combined might be able to take him on, but still no one has survived that before."

"That's a huge risk though." Makani said.

"Life is full of risks. Especially our lives." Terran muttered.

"Can you stay here for a week or so?" Brook asked her two older sisters. "Or do you have to go?"

"I can stay. Eric might come up for a night or two, but there's nothing going on at the University right now. I have friends who can take notes and send them to me."

"I have friends who can take notes too. I'll need to go back one day for a test, but other than that it's fine that I'm up here." Makani said.

"Good… It's better to have the family together. We're stronger that way." Keahi said. "Now, it's been a long day for all of us. Let's get some dinner and then go to bed."

"It's too early to go to bed." Makani complained.

"Can't we go to Nicky's or something?" Keahi added.

"No, not tonight. Let's just have a nice quiet night tonight. It'll probably be busy soon." Andy said.


	8. Talks in the Night

**A/N-** Hello! So I'm finally updating! Woot! I know, it's been forever and I'm sorry. Everything just got really busy. Thank you staying with me though! Enjoy this chapter!

**Gizmossidekick**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Well I've written the chapter when they find out, but you're going to have to wait to get there for a little bit. But I'm glad you're liking it so far!

* * *

Brook sat in her bed watching a random sitcom that had come on and was sort of entertaining her. The dinner was quiet and a bit uncomfortable since everyone had been thinking about Calix and what the future was going to hold. She nearly jumped a few feet in the air when her cell phone started going off and vibrating against her desk. Groaning she rolled over and grabbed it before it fell over the corner.

"Hello?"

"Come outside."

"Tyler? What are you talking about?"

"Just come outside."

"My parents are going to know if I leave through the front door though."

"I mean out back. You do have a balcony."

"Why didn't you just throw a rock or something? It would have been easier."

"Knowing my luck, I would have broken your window. Now come outside."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Brook rolled out of her bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders to keep a little warmer. "Tyler, what are you doing out there? I mean, how'd you get back there?"

"I came to see you since I didn't get a goodbye and I jumped the fence."

"You jumped the fence? The fence is huge and then there are the trees." Brook asked skeptically.

"I more like scaled the fence and Reid helped. Plus I did climb trees when I was younger."

"I'm sure you did. Hold on, I'll be back in a second." When Brook reemerged from her room she had a rope ladder which she connected to the banister and she threw down. Tyler took the hint quickly enough and climbed up, surprised it held his weight.

"Should I ask why you even have a rope ladder?" Tyler said

"My sisters and I used to sneak outside a lot. It was from a tree house we made at one of our other houses anyway." Brook shrugged. She pulled up the ladder and laid it on her deck before she led Tyler into her room.

"You left in such a rush today that I wanted to come and see if there was something wrong." Tyler said before Brook could say anything.

"Um, ya. We might have to move soon. We're not sure, but I'm guessing we will at some point."

"What? Why? I mean we've only been together for a week and you have to move?" Tyler asked, trying to grasp the situation. He jumped up from the bed and started to pace around the room. Brook crawled to the side and hung her legs over the bed.

"We move around a lot. Usually we don't like getting into relationships or close to anyone, but obviously I've broken that rule."

"What about your sister? She has a fiancé."

"She's in college. She won't move with us. She'll stay there with Eric."

"Then why can't you stay here?"

"Where would I stay? My family is one of the biggest parts of my life. I just can't leave them…"

"You could stay with me and we'd find a way to stay connected to them."

"I can't stay in the Spencer dorms…"

"I do have a house you know? Reid and I just prefer to stay in the dorms."

"Tyler… it's… it's just so complicated and it's already creating a problem and we haven't even decided about leaving yet."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"We… I… I'm sorry. I just can't tell you." Brook whispered. She put her head down, letting her hair hide her face as tears started to well up.

"Why not? What's so big and secret you can't tell me?"

"Tyler… I just can't alright?" Brook said, finally looking up at him.

"I've got to go…" Tyler muttered. He grabbed his jacket which had been thrown off at one point and stormed out of the room and onto the balcony. He jumped down, not caring that Brook could have seen him use.

"That was fast. I was expecting to be here most of the night." Reid said.

"Let's go." Tyler muttered.

"Wait? What's wrong? Something happened, didn't it Baby Boy?"

"They're probably moving, Reid. She's moving, her parents are moving, her sister is moving."

"What? Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"She wouldn't or couldn't?" Reid asked.

"She said she couldn't…"

"You shouldn't have gotten so mad about her not telling you why. I mean it's not like we don't have secrets of our own."

"I'm mad that she's leaving. Now are you going to drive or not?" Tyler asked. Reid just nodded and took the keys from Tyler.

Meanwhile, back in Brook's room, Brook had collapsed on her bed and was hugging a blue blanket to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she laid curled in her ball. "Brook?" Terran asked, walking in. "Brook, this is why…"

"I know Terran." Brook interrupted.

"Brook, you have to stay positive. We need to have our heads together if we're going to beat Calix this time."

"Can't I just have the night then?" Brook asked.

"Ya, of course. Though Dad wants to go find this guy."

"They heard us?"

"The whole house heard the end of it. I mean, it wasn't like you were talking all that quietly."

"Ya…"

"Get some sleep. If you don't want to see Tyler then you won't have to. Don't go to Nicky's on Spencer's nights and although I'm guessing you're safe to go on Ridgecrest nights it still might be better not to. Just hang out more around here. You were never going to Ipswich before you met him so I'm guessing you can survive not going there now."

"Ya…"

"Well, goodnight. Feel better, alright." Terran stood up from her spot on Brook's bed and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Terran?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, little sister." Terran turned off Brook's light and shut the door, leaving Brook to the night and her own thoughts.


	9. An Eventful Night

**A/N**- Yay, a quick update! The rest of the updates should all be quick now. Nothing else to say really so enjoy!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Well I have written the chapter where they find out, but that won't be for another chapter or two. Don't worry, it's coming. Thanks for the review though!

* * *

A week after the incident with Tyler, Brook was barely able to manage. She was going to school and then to practice and then home. She didn't want to go to Nicky's even if it was a Ridgecrest night and wouldn't go with Keahi to town. Terran and Makani were still home, but they were both planning to leave soon. Eric had even managed a trip for the weekend to visit Terran.

"Brook, we're going to Nicky's tonight. Do you want to come?" Makani asked.

"No, not really." Brook mumbled. She was curled up in her bed watching TV. Makani sighed, but didn't push the subject further. She closed the door again and went in search of the oldest Evans sister.

"Brook, come out tonight."

"No." Brook said, quickly getting annoyed with the invite.

"You need to get out."

"I don't feel like it."

"Brook, I know you don't want to see Tyler again, but if we stay here you're probably going to have to see him again."

"We probably won't stay here. We never stay where Calix is."

"Ya, well things are meant to change. Anyway, you've never been this heartbroken over leaving a guy before. I mean you were close with Justin and you rebounded pretty well after we moved."

"I didn't feel like this with Justin." Brook said.

"Well, you need to get out and move on if you plan to get over Tyler."

"That's saying I will get over him."

"You will, now come on. We're going out." Terran said. Terran got up from Brook's computer chair and walked over to her closet. She ruffled through some clothes before finding a pair of dark wash jeans and a tie-dyed tank top. "I'm giving you 15 minutes to get dressed."

"I'm not going Terran." Brook muttered.

"You either come out with us tonight or I'll call Tyler and find some reason for him to come over."

"He wouldn't fall for it."

"You never know… I could also make you talk to him."

"If I go out will all of you stop pestering me?" Brook asked.

"Yes."

"Then get out of my room so I can change." Brook said. Terran just smiled triumphantly and walked out of the room.

"Is she coming out with us tonight?" Keahi asked.

"Yup, she'll be down in 15 minutes." Terran said.

oOoOoOo

"I'm so happy you came tonight!" Keahi grinned.

"Why? What's so special about tonight?" Brook asked.

"O… um… the entire football team's going to be there?" Keahi said.

"BS… They're going to be there aren't they?" Brook asked. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I'm going home."

"You suck at lying Kea." Makani muttered from the back seat.

"What would you have said?" Keahi asked her sister.

"I'm turning around. One of you can get your own car and drive." Brook said.

"No, you're going to Nicky's. You can avoid Tyler. I mean you have been all week. We're going to have a nice night out since I'm leaving in the morning and Terran and Eric are leaving tonight." Makani said.

"I'm driving, I can choose where I go." Brook said. Makani's eyes went white and strong gusts of wind kept the car moving forward instead of turning around like Brook wanted.

"Makani! Stop it!" Brook yelled.

"Not until you agree to come. I can push this car all the way there if I have to." Makani said.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not promising how long I'll stay there."

"That's fine. We just want you to stay here for a bit. It doesn't have to be the whole night." Keahi said.

The car was quiet for the rest of the trip. Brook was still fuming from the fact she was being tricked into seeing Tyler while Makani and Keahi were watching her to make sure she wasn't going to try and leave. When they pulled into the parking lot there were only a few other cars and Brook was relieved to see that there wasn't a black hummer. "See, he's not even here." Keahi said when she saw her sister's face relax after searching the parked cars. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

Makani and Keahi found a table while Brook got the drinks from the bar. "Hey Brook." Chris Hudson said as he walked up next to Brook at the bar. He placed his own drink orders before leaning on the bar. Chris was on the swim team and was also in a few of Brook's classes. "I'm surprised to see you out tonight."

"I think everyone is." Brook said.

"Ya, you've been so depressed lately. I mean you're usually laughing and having fun, but all week you've just sat there. You haven't even been taking any notes."

"I know. My sisters are trying to help right now. I'm sure I'll be fine soon though." Brook said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you are." Chris said. Nicky placed the drinks in front of Brook and she handed him the money. She said good bye to Chris before heading back over to the table her sister's had found. As she was walking over she passed by the pool tables in which she saw familiar blonde and brown hair. Tyler looked up from the shot he was about to make and although it was only a second of eye contact it felt like longer for both. Brook nearly spilled the drinks all over someone and Tyler effectively missed his shot. Brook hurried past the pool tables and found the table.

"I'm leaving." Brook announced as she set the drinks down.

"You haven't even has a sip of your drink though!" Keahi said.

"Give it to Terran when she gets here… I don't care. I'm leaving."

"Leaving so soon Brook?" A voice said from behind Brook. Brook's back straightened and her two sisters stood up.

"Calix…" Brook whispered.

"It's nice to see you too. It's been what? Two years since I last saw you three? How's your sister doing? Will you please congratulate her on her engagement for me?" Calix said with a grin.

"You can tell me now." Terran said, coming up to join her sisters.

"Great, I have all of you together. This will make it so much easier for me. I don't have to go around hunting you all down." Calix grinned. Calix pulled out a gun and aimed it for Keahi and pulled the trigger. As he pulled the trigger Terran's eyes went dark brown as an earthquake rumbled the tiny bar, making Calix mix. "You sure are getting better at using your powers." Calix grinned.

"Everyone out now!" Nicky hollered from the bar. Most of the patrons ran out of the bar while the Evans sisters and Calix stood where they were, staring each other down. "I said everyone out now!" Nicky hollered again. Calix just grinned as he turned and left the bar.

"Brook!" Tyler yelled as he ran up to their table. The four sisters were equally stunned by the events and were just standing there, looking at the spot Calix had just been. "Brook, we've got to go!" Tyler said. He gripped her hand and pulled her out of the bar. Keahi, Terran, and Makani followed.

"Why'd you do that?" Brook asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Why'd you get me?" Brook asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." Tyler said. He looked at her like she was an idiot for asking the question.

"I've got to go." Brook said before turning around and walking to her car.

"Brook! I want to talk." Tyler said.

"I need to get home right now. My parents are probably worried."

"Can I call you?" Tyler asked.

"Ya, um… call me tonight sometime." Brook said as she nodded her head.

"Alright, I will. Talk to you then." Tyler said.

"Talk to you then…" Brook gave Tyler a small smile before she left again for her car. Keahi, Makani, and Terran were waiting by the car.

"What he say?"

"He's going to call me." Brook said. "What happened to your car Terran?" Brook asked.

"I saw Calix walking in and knew there was going to be trouble. I sent Eric home with it."

"O… ok. Well let's get going. I'm sure Mom's figured out what's happened and is pacing in front of the door."

"I can just see it now…" Makani groaned.


	10. The Boys Meet

**A/N**- Hello! Another quick update. I'm super tired from our second training camp, but I really wanted to update so here you go! I'm sorry it's so short, but updates are fast now so it shouldn't be that bad. Enjoy!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Ya, that would suck, but this story is before their senior year and Chase and that whole ordeal. Sorry if that wasn't clear. I'm going to start a sequel at some point. I have some other stories I'm writing right now so when I finish one of those I'll start working on it. Then Chase will come into it.

**BEEcausexoxo**- Tyler's just a really nice guy in general. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

"So are you going to go see her?" Reid asked as he entered his dorm room with Tyler following closely behind him.

"No, I'm going to call her." Tyler said. He threw his coat over his chair and fell heavily onto his bed. "But at least I saw her and got to talk to her, unlike you."

"How do you know I didn't see her sister?" Reid asked.

"Cause you ran out of there pretty fast." Tyler said. "I had never seen her like that. She was so stunned that she wasn't moving. Her sisters were the same way too."

"Well, it's not everyday that there's an earthquake here. I mean it's not like California where they're used to having them." Reid shrugged.

"Still…" A knock interrupted Tyler as the two looked over at the door.

"You get it, baby boy." Reid said. Tyler stood up and answered the door. A young man was standing before him. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. "Can we help you?"

"I was directed to you by some people. They said you knew the Evans family or at least the sisters."

"Uh, ya, I guess you can say that. Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Calix Langston, I'm an old friend of the sisters. I went to school with Keahi and Brook. I also knew the two older sisters as well."

"Well we know them, but why can't you just go find them?" Reid said, getting more and more interested.

"I actually wanted to ask Brook's boyfriend something. I do believe that's you…" Calix looked at Tyler.

"Ex… Ex boyfriend." Tyler muttered.

"Let me guess… she told you she was moving?" Tyler looked surprised, but nodded none the less. "They move a lot. Brook's left a field of men behind her as well. There was me two cities ago which was about three years ago now. Then there was Justin. She started dating him three weeks before she found out she had to move." Calix said.

"So she's like a scam artist?" Reid asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. I mean, her whole family is pretty secretive. They never did open up to me while we went out and we were going out for about… two years."

"She doesn't strike me as a con artist. Why are you looking for her anyway?" Tyler asked.

"I wanted to find out what she was truly hiding." Calix shrugged.

"So, you want us to do your dirty work or something?" Reid asked.

"O, no. I do my own dirty work. Life's no fun if other people do everything for you. No, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find her." Calix asked.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**A/N**- I'm reposting this chapter because the mention of Sarah at the end was a mistake and confusing everyone... nothing new in this chapter other than that though!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I'm not going to say a thing…. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Brook, where are you going?" Kalia asked as Brook walked down the stairs. She was putting in a pair of gold earrings and trying to find her shoes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, Tyler called me. He said he wanted to talk." Brook said.

"Where are you going to meet him?"

"At his house." Brook said.

"I want someone to go with you." Kalia said.

"Mom! It's his house!"

"We can't be too careful right now. Why don't you ask Kea-" Kalia stopped when her youngest daughter came down the stairs doing the same thing as her older sister. "And where are you going?"

"Reid said he wanted to talk to me. Actually Brook, he said he was at Tyler's and you were heading over there. Would you mind taking me?" Keahi asked.

"Ya sure, just hurry up." Brook said. "See Mom, I'm not going alone."

"Girls, watch your back, ok? We can't be too careful since we know Calix is here. I would be more comfortable if your sisters were going with you." Kalia said.

"No, the only way you'd be careful would be if Calix was gone once and for all." Keahi said. "Brook, I'm ready, can we go?"

"Ya sure. Bye Mom!" Brook yelled as she walked out of the house with Keahi right behind her.

"So what did Tyler say he wanted to talk about?" Keahi asked.

"Uh, he didn't say actually. What about Reid?" Brook replied.

"Same." Keahi sighed. The rest of the drive to Ipswich was silent with only the radio mumbling on about some news in the entertainment world. Neither girl spoke since both of had their minds on what was about to happen. "Holy crap, this is Tyler's house?" Keahi stared up at large mansion that loomed over them.

"Ya, you've never been here?"

"Nope. I always saw Reid and Tyler at parties or meets or at Nicky's." Keahi said.

"Well, come on." Brook said. She walked up to the door, but before she knocked it opened revealing Tyler and Reid. "Um, hi. You called?"

"Ya, come on in." Tyler said, opening the door a bit wider.

"You called? That was classy." Keahi muttered.

"Why are you moving?" Tyler asked bluntly once they were in the living room.

"What? Tyler, you know I can't tell you any specifics. My dad told us we had to move and so we are."

"What's there to hide? I thought our relationship was open." Tyler said.

"It is, but my dad told me not to tell anyone!" Brook explained.

"Just like how you weren't able to tell me." Calix said, walking in behind everyone.

"Calix!" Brook and Keahi exclaimed.

"Aw, wasn't expecting to see me so soon? You knew I was here. I mean we did have that little chat at Nicky's." Calix grinned.

"He says he's your ex-boyfriend." Reid said, looking at Brook.

"What? No! I would never date him. I mean we've been running from him for years!" Brook exclaimed before shutting her mouth and looking over at her sister. "Shit…"

"Good job Brook."

"Wait, you've been running from him?" Tyler asked.

"We found out he was here at the last meet. That's why we rushed out. It's also the reason we're moving." Brook sighed. "There you know the truth now."

"Aw, don't be so bitter my little bubbling Brook." Calix grinned. "It took me longer to track you down this time. I mean, you moved before I found you two years ago. Where was that? O ya, Cincinnati!"

"Why have you been following them?" Tyler asked. While Calix had been gloating Tyler and Reid had moved in front of the girls protectively.

"You know how I told you that they were hiding something? It's their secret I'm after." Calix grinned. "So since you two boys have been so nice I was hoping you could, well, leave."

"What secret?"

"Well, since we're learning so much about each other their family is-" Calix was interrupted when a stream of water poured down upon him. Both Tyler and Reid jumped back out of shock.

"Ya, we're gifted. Our whole family. Our names represent our… talents."

"Brook for water." Tyler muttered.

"Terran for land. The earthquake was Terran's fault because Calix here surprised us. Makani means wind and of course she has power over the winds."

"And my name means fire."

"And the secrets are out!" Calix exclaimed. "Now I want what I came for."

"It's not going to happen Calix." Keahi growled. "You've taken out most of our ancestors. You won't take out us!"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Reid said.

"And how are you going to make me?" Calix asked. He held his hands out and a yellow light started to glow. His feet started to rise a bit off of the ground as he stared at the four before him.

"Like this." Reid and Tyler's eyes both turned black and the boys' faces became blank. Before Calix could blink two energy orbs were sent at him. "Tyler, I think you might want to make sure our guest leaves."

"It'd be my pleasure." Tyler said in a dark tone. Tyler's eyes remained black as he left the room to find where Calix had fallen. There was some grumbling, but the actual words never made it to the room where everyone was.

"Is he gone?" Keahi asked when Tyler came back in. Tyler just nodded and stood next to Reid. "So you two are what? Warlocks?"

"Ya, and you two would be?" Reid asked.

"Well, we don't actually have a name. I guess you could say we're physical manifestations of the elements." Brook said.

"What did you mean about Calix taking your ancestors and that he wouldn't take you?"

"This is going to be a long story. A story Terran, Makani, and our parents need to be present for." Brook said.

"Um, well, we're not the only warlocks. Caleb and Pogue also have the power." Reid said.

"What about Kate?" Brook asked.

"They don't know about it." Tyler said. "And we would like it if they didn't find out still. We have a covenant of silence and this is the first time it's been broken."

"Alright, well call Caleb and Pogue. They can follow us to our house. We'll call Mom now so she can be ready." Brook said. Everyone nodded and went about making the phone calls needed.


	12. Understanding

**A/N**- Alright! 3 reviews! Thanks guys! Well, school and swimming are getting hectic pretty fast again so updates might be a bit slower than they have been, but the stories will not be stopped. I actually have them already done. I just need to add a few things before posting them… Enjoy!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Sarah being mentioned in the last chapter was a mistake. I've already taken her out and will be reposting that chapter along with a few others where mistakes have been pointed out. Thanks for the review!

**Tyler Girl 78**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Andi**- You did find a couple mistakes, which I thank you for. I like it when reviewers sometimes find those odd bits, but still like everything! Let's see, Keahi is the youngest. She's a year younger than Brook so she is the Baby Girl of the family. Terran is the oldest, then Makani, Brook, and finally Keahi. As for Sarah being mentioned, that was also a mistake. Sarah is not in this story since the boys and Brook are all still juniors. So they're all about a year behind from when Sarah and Chase come into the story… thanks again!

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Pogue asked as he got out of Tyler's hummer.

"We told you already. These girls have powers like us, but they're connected to the environment." Reid said. "They wanted to explain who they were and who this Calix guy really is."

"Alright, well let's go." Caleb said. He led the group up to the front door with Tyler close on his heels.

Before he could knock an older woman opened the door. She had a few lines of age on her face, but still looked quite young with long black hair and shinning blue eyes. "Hello, you must be the sons of Ipswich." She said. "Please, come in." The boys all walked into the foyer and waited for the woman to show them where to go. "Everyone's in the living room." She showed them into the living room where the four sisters and an older man, who they figured was their father were sitting.

"Brook, Keahi, I believe some introductions are in order." The man said. Both girls nodded and stood up.

"Everyone, this is Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue. Guys this is our family. Our sisters Terran and Makani, Terran's fiancé Eric, and our parents, Kalia and Andreas." Brook said, introducing everyone. She then sat back down between Keahi and Makani.

"So, I hear you found out about our little secret." Andy said.

"Yes sir. They used their… powers when they were confronted by Calix." Tyler said. "They then gave us a brief explanation before saying we should come here."

"And they did the right thing. This is quite a long story and I'm sure you four have your own questions, so why don't you take a seat." The four boys found seat around the room and looked up to Andy as he started to tell his tale. "Our ancestors were Hawaiian priests and priestesses. They all had powers that coincided with the temple they were a part of. Over the decades the priests and priestesses married out and their powers were given to their children. Eventually it was decided that the powers should stay between the families. We didn't want a hundred fire priests or priestesses running around setting everything on fire or those of water creating floods in the central plains. By this time the families were so spread out that there wasn't much incest going on and everyone seemed to like or in some cases love each other.

"The families have started to run out. So the last generation or two have been allowed to marry out again. That's why we aren't worried with Terran marrying Eric or Brook and Keahi seeing the two of you. Eventually we will have to bring our power back to just within the family again, but that shouldn't be for generations to come." Andy paused to take a few sips from his glass of water.

"The story goes that a few generations ago a man fell in love with one of the… elementals. I believe she was of wind. Of course this was win all with the power were still being wed back into the family. The woman felt horrible, but she went along with the marriage she had been set up in. It's said she fell deeply in love with the man she married and lived happily to the end of her years. The man who had fallen in love with her cursed the power and swore to kill or at least find a way to strip each family of their powers. He never found the spell to strip us of our powers, but he did start a rampage. He did this in secret though, and was able to have another family.

"Calix is the latest of the family. He's following in his father's footsteps, who followed in his father's footsteps. Unfortunatly Calix has found the way to strip powers and to strip us of our powers is to kill us. The spell still has a lot of mysteries. Sometimes when an elemental is stripped, the magic goes back into nature, but then a major natural event occurs, tornados, tsunamis, earthquakes, wild fires, etc… Other times a small piece of the power can be transferred to Calix. The power never stays long in him though. That's why he didn't exhibit any powers when you saw him yesterday."

"It sounds a lot like us." Caleb said.

"Ah, yes, Keahi mentioned that you had your own powers."

"We do. It's passed down to the first male child born within the family. That would be the four of us."

"But what about the fifth family? We've done research and found out there was a fifth family that settled here along with yours."

"The fifth family died off in the Salem witch hunts." Caleb explained.

"I see."

"Our powers aren't tied to a certain element of nature. It's just… The power. It's hard to explain really. The book that's helped us through everything says that we can will each other or someone else our power, but if we do they absorb our power into their own, become stronger, and we die. So like you, we are tied to our powers."

"Well it looks like we do have more in common with you boys than originally thought. Now, we're sorry to ask you to leave so soon, but we need to start packing. Calix attacking Brook and Keahi was the last straw."

"Wait! What if we help you defeat him? I mean, he's just going to keep following you until he either gets what he wants or dies." Tyler suggested.

"Daddy, I think he has a good idea." Makani said. "Terran's going to be settling down soon and the rest of us will have our own lives. We can't keep calling each other out to different places when Calix shows up. It's also too expensive to keep moving."

"And I actually like this place!" Keahi added.

"Dad, maybe we should." Terran said. "With the eight of us we'll have a pretty good chance against Calix. At least, better of a chance than just four of us."

"Do we know if he's absorbed anyone else's powers?"

"No, but I can check with the elders. I'll call them tomorrow morning."

"The elders?" Pogue asked.

"Some of the highest ranking priests and priestesses who are still in Hawaii. They didn't want to leave the temples when the rest of the families did. In sorts, it's like our home base. They know all that's going on so we always check in with them for any news." Kalia explained.

"Why don't you boys come back over tomorrow for dinner. I'm sure we'll have more information by then so we can start coming up with a plan."

"Alright, we'll see you then." Caleb said, standing up. The other followed and said goodbye to everyone.

"I'll walk them to the door." Brook said jumping up. She walked behind three of the guys, but next to Tyler. The three ahead of her smiled and said goodbye before walking out of the door, but Tyler lagged behind a bit. "I don't want to give up on what we had Tyler."

"Neither do I."

"Since everything's out in the open now, can we start over?"

"Ya, I think we should." Tyler said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Tyler leaned down and kissed Brook's cheek before heading for the Hummer.

"You're back together?" Reid asked. Tyler didn't say anything, he just smiled as he started the car.

Meanwhile, back in the Evans' house… "Brook, you shouldn't have done that."

"Dad! You scared me!" Brook said jumping around. "And I should have done that."

"We don't know what's going to happen still. The future is too hazy. Your mother can't even get a clear reading.

"Dad, please. I really really like him. I want to try at least. If something happens I'll handle it." Brook pleaded.

"Alright, but I want you to remember those words if that time comes."

"I will, but I'm hoping it never will."


	13. Battle At the Dells

**A/N-** Hey everyone! We're getting to the big fight now… Enjoy!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Thanks! I'm glad you are still liking it!

* * *

"So are we ready?" Reid asked impatiently. They were all inside the Evans' home still and Andy had just finished going over their plan… again.

"I hope so." Keahi muttered. Reid just grinned and rubbed her back.

"So you all know the plan right?" Andy asked.

"Yes Dad. We've gone over it a million times." Brook said.

"Alright then, you eight should be heading out then." Kalia said. "We want a call."

"Of course. We'll talk to you later." Terran said. She followed her sisters and the four sons out of the house. The two groups separated, but not before Brook could steal a kiss from Tyler. As they reached old Dell's road the two cars separated. The black Hummer took the road up to the higher cliffs while the girls took the regular road out to the clearing where Spencer had all of its parties.

"Are we sure he'll come?" Makani asked.

"He should. I mean it's an isolated location and all four of us are here. There won't be a better time for him to attack." Brook said. The parked their cars at the tree line and walked out. There was still ash mixed into the sand and gravel from where the Bonfires had been.

"Well he better come soon. It's cold." Keahi said shivering. She rubbed her hands on her arms trying to keep warm.

"Use your powers to try and stay warm, like you used to. Maybe with one of us using our powers he'll be attracted." Terran suggested. Keahi shrugged and let her hands heat up. A light glow enveloped them and she sighed in pleasure as her arms started to warm up.

"There's no need to try and lure me out. You could always call for me." Calix said as he walked out of the trees. "So tell me, where are your parents? Or better, those warlocks?"

"They aren't here. It's time we finish this once and for all!" Terran said. "You're the only thing keeping us from truly normal lives!"

"No, your powers are keeping you from your precious normal lives. Tell me Keahi, how was your little magician taken to you having powers? And what about yours Brook?"

"That's none of your business." Keahi growled. Brook grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She used a bit of her power to cool her hand, which in effect cooled down Keahi.

"Aw, isn't that cute? She's defending her little boyfriend. Too bad he couldn't be here to see it." Calix grinned. "Now, let's get down to business. Who wants to go first? I promise it doesn't hurt much."

None of the girls said anything. Instead they all stood still and grinned. Terran's irises turned a deep golden brown color as she raised her arms above the ground. The ground started to shake, but Calix stood still. Cracks started to widen as some slabs of rock started to shoot up from the ground. Calix just seemed to jump around them effortlessly. Makani and Keahi then joined in creating a fire storm to surround him. Makani's irises had turned a silvery white while Keahi's had become a burning red. Last, but not least was Brook. She looked up at the cliffs and saw the four figures watching them. She changed her irises to aqua blue and aimed a column of water at the fire storm. Makani and Keahi released Calix as he Brook's attack slammed him against the rocks. Using the column of water and the wall of rocks Terran had brought up they moved him to the edge of the cliffs. Brook dropped him to the ground. Calix dropped to his knees, but was laughing as he stood up.

"What? Planning on sending me over the cliffs? Come now, you really think that will kill me?"

"We're hoping so." Terran said. Makani, Brook, and Keahi all aimed columns of their elements at him and pushed him over the edge.

oOoOoOo

"I think that's our cue." Tyler said. He had been at the edge of the cliff with Reid next to him watching the fight in case anything was to happen. The four boys used their powers and slid down the cliff, all landing on their feet like cats. They walked around Terran's walls before stopping in some Shadows. Eyes black, they all had their powers ready in case needed earlier.

oOoOoOo

The first thing the girls saw was the tips of white wings before Calix came up. He had a long silvery sword and two wings of white. All the girl's let their mouths hang open in surprise. "I'm sure you checked with you elders if I had stripped anymore of your kind of their powers. And I'm sure they said no. Well, I found out it worked for other beings. I found myself an angel just last week and her powers are still flowing within me. I guess, I'll have to go find that little group of boys with quite interesting powers. They did look quite menacing with black eyes."

"How could you strip an angel?" Makani asked, tears in her eyes.

"Such a girlie comment. Always caring about the others still? Well, I knew I was going to hell like my father before me and his father before him, so I saw no real problem with it." Calix grinned before tightening his grip on his new weapon. His face became a menacing mask and he started falling towards the girls, sword tip first.

Before Calix made it a foot close to the girls a ball of energy flew at him, knocking him in the chest. Three more followed. One of the energy balls was even able to knock the sword out of his hand. Reid instantly ran out of the shadows and after the sword. Even with the girls yelling at him he grabbed the sword, but was repelled. The powers sent him flying back into the rock wall. "Reid!" Keahi yelled as she rushed over.

"O ya, I forgot to mention. I was able to get the sword enchanted. It's mine and it will only accept my hand to wield it." Calix said, coughing, as he got up.

"How did you do that?" Makani huffed.

"I tied it to myself." Calix grinned.

"Kea! We need you back over here!" Brook yelled. Keahi looked up from her place next to Reid and nodded. She got up and ran back over to her sisters. She shot a circle of blue flames around the sword followed by a gust of wind that sent the sword up in the sky. Water then encircled the fire ball creating a liquid shell. Terran then looked over at the guys and somehow Pogue figured it out. He used his powers to shoot an energy ball into the mix. Tyler and Caleb, catching on, sent their own energy balls at the mass that was starting to grow.

By now the sword was engulfed in so many elements that the only thing that it could no longer be seen. Calix's eyes had widened when he saw his own sword being destroyed, or so he thought. As he ran after the sword, the ground beneath turned to small, smooth pebbles making his feet loose grip. After stumbling around for a bit He remembered his new wings and jumped into the air, just as the girls had been hoping. Makani summoned another gust of wind and let it carry the sword right at Calix. As the sword entered Calix's body each element shot through him. A slab of rock shot up behind him as he feel to the ground to make sure the sword had him. The wild energy from the Ipswich Boys and the three elements eventually were seen through a light glow before they incinerated Calix with a blast of pale yellow light. When the light died from the implosion the sword was stuck in the rock, but soon it shriveled up and disappeared in its own blast of light.

"Is it finally over?" Brook asked as they looked at the chip in the rock wall from the rock.

"Ya, I think so." Terran said. Everyone was quiet for a bit as the boys came over. Reid was using Tyler as support, but was starting to get his strength back. "Does anyone have a phone? We need to call Mom and Dad."

"Ours are in the car." The Brook said.

"Ours are too." Pogue said.

"Let's just get back to the cars. We can call Mom and Dad on our way home." Makani said.

"Um, Terran, shouldn't you hide the scars on the Earth? Or at least try and make it like it used to?" Caleb asked.

"O ya, sure." Terran turned around. Her irises flashed golden before she turned around again. As the group walked back to the cars the ground tumbled and turned. New dirt was revealed while the large slaps which had made the rock walls fell back into the ground. Keahi turned around right as the wall that Calix had been killed on fell to the ground. A silver glint caught her eye and she ran over to the rubble. There, mixed up in the other rocks was a medium sized slab that had a crack in it. Inside the crack was a small silver point, the very tip of the angel's sword. Picking it up, she brought it back to the group.

"As a final reminder of what we defeated." She said as she handed it to Terran.


	14. Hanging Out

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Here's yet another quick update. I hope you all enjoy!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Thank you for the review like always! It's always appreciated!

* * *

Brook woke up the next morning to the sound of the world already busy. Birds were chirping as the winds played in dead leaves that were scattered across the front yard. She stretched and yawned before sitting up in bed to watch the scenery outside her window. Eventually, though, she picked up her tableside clock to find that it was already one in the afternoon. "You've got to be kidding." Brook muttered. She got up and walked down stairs, not bothering to change out of her flannel pants and long sleeved white t-shirt. Terran was at the kitchen table with Eric, but other than that the kitchen was deserted.

"Your phone went off this morning." Eric said. "It's in your purse by the front door." He added when Brook looked puzzled for a moment, trying to remember where she had last put it.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she walked through the other rooms looking for her purse. It was indeed by the front door. She dug through it until she found the small piece of metal. Flipping it open a text message alert was plastered on the screen.

"_Call me_" was scrolled on the top of the screen right under Tyler's number.

"Aw, is it Tyler?" Kalia asked as she came out of another room.

"Uh ya. He wants me to call him." Brook said.

"Well, why don't you go get some lunch and get a shower? Then you should be ready to call him." Kalia suggested.

"Ya, I guess I will. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You all exhausted yourselves out last night. You needed the sleep."

"You mean it's over?" Brook asked.

"It should be. I don't see how even Calix could have survived that." Kalia said.

"Thank god." Brook said as she walked back into the kitchen with her mother following her. Brook fell into a chair while her mother took a sandwich out of the refrigerator for her. Brook ate silently, only listening to her sister and mother talk about the wedding arrangements.

"Brook, why don't you invite the boys to the wedding? You can tell them they'll get an official invite when we get a definite date." Terran said.

"Sure, I'll ask when I see them again." Brook said. "I'm going to go take my shower."

After her shower Brook grabbed her phone, not caring to dry her hair or straighten it. She quickly found Tyler's number and pressed the little green phone. Sitting down on her bed she waited for him to pick up. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd call." Tyler said.

"Ya, well I woke up only about an hour or so ago." Brook said.

"Slept in?"

"Ya, the latest I ever have."

"It's good for you. Using your powers that much just wore you out probably." Tyler said. "So hey do you want to do something today? Or what's left of it anyway?"

"Ya sure. I just need to dry my hair."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around three then?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Ok… o wait… uh, hold on…" Tyler's voice came through as mumbles as well as Reid's. "Reid wants to know if your sister wants to do anything."

"She's still sleeping right now. I'll tell her to call him when she wakes up." Brook said.

"Alright, I'm sure he can survive. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Later." Brook hung up with a smile. Finally things were falling into place.

An hour later Keahi and Makani had finally woken up and were slowly eating their lunch in the kitchen. Eric and Terran had gone out while Kalia had gone around trying to make the house cleaner. Andy had been in his study most of the afternoon and had only emerged to say good morning to his daughters and to get some lunch.

"Where are you going?" Kalia asked when she noticed that Brook had changed into jeans, a red fitted T, and a matching red head band.

"Tyler and I are going out." Brook grinned. "In fact, that's him now." Brook rushed her goodbyes before leaving. She climbed into the front of the black Hummer that now sat in her driveway. Leaning over she gave the driver a quick kiss before buckling her seat belt.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yup. Where are we going?" Brook asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." Tyler grinned.

They first saw a movie, one of the latest comedies that had been released. Afterwards they found a small restaurant to get some dinner in. It had started raining during the movie so most people had gone home. The pair didn't seem to have any problem relapsing into what they had originally had when they were first going out.

"The guys are all going to Nicky's tonight, do you want to go?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Brook grinned. "We can gang up on Reid and take his money at pool."

"I'm not sure how hard that's going to be. He likes to cheat."

"I'm sure he does. I wonder if Kea's called him yet actually."

"We'll find out soon." Tyler said. The drive was a short pleasant one as they made their way to the bar. Pogue and Kate were at a table talking with Caleb while Reid was over at the pool tables hunched over someone showing them how to play.

"That so better be Kea." Brook growled looking at the pair.

Tyler just squeezed her hand and walked with her over to the pool tables. The girl shot the pool and squealed in joy as it struck a striped ball, which landed in a pocket. When she turned around to give Reid a hug Brook relaxed, seeing as it was her sister. "Make a bet with Reid." Brook grinned as she turned around in Tyler's arms.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Cause Keahi can't play pool for shit." Brook grinned.

"You sure?"

"She's my sister, of course."

"Alright, but what do you want me to bet?" Brook just grinned and pulled Tyler over to the tables. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered what she thought was a good prize before leaving to find them some ques. When she walked over Tyler and Reid were shaking hands and grinning like a pair of idiots.

"Let's get this game going, shall we?" Reid said. "Would one of you girls like to break so you can get a turn in before I finish the game?"

"Cocky much?" Brook asked.

"Not really." Reid shot back.

"Well, I guess I'll go first." Kea said. She lined up her shot and looked down at the pyramid of balls. Brook grinned and pulled Tyler over to her, giving him a heated kiss. Kea looked up right as she hit the white ball, sending it tumbling and twirling, but not colliding with any of the other balls.

"Reid! They were distracting me!" She complained.

"So I saw." Reid said, glaring at the other couple who were smiling.

"My turn!" Brook said. She came over and kept her focus on the target. Brook broke the pyramid of balls, even managing to sink the purple striped one. With that, the real game began. Both boys used their powers to cheat from time to time while Brook had fun annoying her sister. In the end though, Reid was still able to put the eight ball in the pocket he had called.

"So I believe this means I get our room tonight." Reid grinned.

"Shut up." Tyler said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can find somewhere else you can sleep. I mean you do have a house nearby."

"Or you can stay with me." Brook grinned. She wrapped her arms around Tyler's sides from behind and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll take me second option. It looks like I won in the end, now doesn't it?" Tyler grinned. "We'll see you two later."

"Mom and Dad are going to freak!" Kea shouted. Brook just grinned and waived.

"I'll let Mom and Dad know where you are tonight!" Brook yelled back. The group of seven sat around for a few hours longer, joking and telling stories. Everyone was even more comfortable around each other although nothing about their powers came up in front of Kate.

"You ready to go?" Tyler asked when he saw Brook yawn for the fourth time. Brook just nodded and grabbed her things. "We'll see you guys later." Tyler said as he got up.

"Night." Brook said with a smile as she stood up with him.

"Be good Baby Boy!" Reid yelled.

"Listen to your own advice." Tyler replied.


	15. Plans

**A/N- **And we're almost to the end… One more chapter after this! Enjoy!

**bullfinch369**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- Thank you! Hey, did you change the name or something? You always signed with Alex, but last time it was with Tala… just curious.

* * *

"Good morning Brook… and Tyler." Kalia said the next morning when the pair came down.

"Morning." Brook said as she took a seat.

"When did you two get in last night?" Makani asked.

"Um, around 12 or so." Brook answered. Kalia placed a plate of pancakes in front of Brook and Tyler who both started eating.

"Did Keahi get in around the same time?" Terran asked. She was grinning so Brook guessed she already knew the answer.

"Uh, no. She staid with Reid." Brook answered. She waited for her mother to drop a plate, but no such reaction came. "What? No reaction to having Tyler here or Kea being with Reid?"

"You two know what you're doing. I know Makani and Terran both did and probably still do the same thing." Kalia said without missing a beat. The thing that made everyone jump was when Andy came in, making the kitchen door slam into the wall.

"Watch out Dad. You're going to break the door if you're not careful." Makani said.

"That's not our biggest concern. Tyler, I'm sorry for being rude, but I think you're going to need to go as soon as you're done. And someone needs to call Keahi. She needs to be here." Andy said.

"Alright Dad, but calm down." Terran said. She grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed her sister's number. The conversation was short and simple, but probably because Kea was still half asleep. "She'll be here in like a half hour."

"Alright, Tyler, there's no need to rush then." Kalia said. "Andy, I think you should go calm down in the office though." Andy just nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving the kitchen. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence and uneasiness thanks to Andy's interruption.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Tyler said as he placed his dishes in the sink.

"It's my pleasure." Kalia said with a smile. "I'm sorry you have to leave so soon."

"It's not a problem. I'll get some homework done or something." Tyler said. Brook walked with him to the door where they kissed before he opened the door. "Call me. I want to know everything's ok."

"Of course. I'm sure it will be. Dad freaks out about small things at times." Brook said with a smile. They kissed once more before Tyler left to get back to his dorm. As he was pulling out of the driveway Reid pulled in with Keahi. Brook left the door opened, but walked back into the house to give Kea and Reid their own bit of privacy.

"So what's Dad freaking out about now?" Kea asked as she sat down. Again, Kalia placed a plate of pancakes down on the table for her.

"When you're done with your breakfast, you need to pack." Andy said walking into the kitchen.

"What? Why?" Brook and Keahi yelled out at the same time.

"I talked to the council and reported to them what happened. You know that they have to know these things. Anyway, they think it's best if we move. Just in case we brought too much attention to ourselves using our powers within the magical community." Andy explained. "Now you need to pack."

"No! I won't!" Brook yelled. "Dad, I can't leave now. I mean, Tyler and I just got back together! I really really liked him Dad! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Brook was nearly in tears.

"Brook, we need to do this. You can stay if you find someway to stay here, but we'll still have to move."

"Andy! You mean we'd leave our daughter here. I won't have it!" Kalia said.

"I said only if she found a way she could stay. She would need to find a place to live pretty much. I mean she does have only one more year in high school anyway. She'll be leaving soon enough."

"I can't believe you!" Brook yelled. She shoved her chair out from the table and ran up to her room.

"Here come the water works… and I mean literally." Terran said before the sink started to drip.

"Kea, go comfort your sister." Kalia said. "Girls, go get your things ready. You need to pack for school anyway."

"I think Brook's already on the phone with Tyler. At least, that's what I'm guessing." Kea said. "I'm going to go break the news to Reid."

"Kea, same goes for you. If you can find a way to stay you can." Andy said as his youngest daughter passed him.

Keahi was right though. As soon as Brook made it to her room she was on the phone with Tyler. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, if I can find a way I can stay, but what can I do? Richardson doesn't have any dorms like Spencer."

"You could move into my house. I mean, my mom's almost never there anyway. She wouldn't mind either."

"No, it's too far from school and I hate to say it, but large houses like that creep me out if no one else is there."

"They creep everyone out. I remember being so scared when my parents went out." Tyler said, a bit of laughter evident in his voice. Brook just smiled at the image of a little Tyler hiding under his covers. "What if you transfer to Spencer and stay here at the dorms? That way you'll be close to me, have a place to stay, a school, etc…"

"I'm not sure how I'd handle a roommate."

"What's Keahi doing?"

"I don't know, but this might just work. I can get Keahi to stay here with me. Mom and Dad might move somewhere close by so we can still visit them on the weekends or something. Terran and Eric are moving to Texas I think once they're married. O ya, you and the other guys are all invited to the wedding. And, Makani is still away at school."

"Wait, hold on. Wedding?"

"O ya, Terran told me to tell you that you guys are all invited to the wedding. Official invites will be sent out in a little bit when they set a date. I'm sure Pogue could even bring Kate."

"Ok, now, you think you can get your parents to agree to the idea?" Tyler asked. Before Brook could answer her door opened and Kea stood there, a phone to her hear.

"I'm positive." Brook said with a smile. "I'll call you in a little bit."


	16. The End

**A/N- **So here it is, the end. It's been fun though! I'm not sure about a sequel. I have other stories in the making right now so a sequel would be put on hold even if I did one… Thank you everyone for staying with me though!

**ShadowWolfDagger**- I def. know the problem with boredom… I have been experiencing it a lot lately, and unfortunately it's due to procrastinating on homework that should be getting done.

* * *

"These dorms aren't half bad." Keahi said as she walked in with a small box under her arm. Reid came in behind her with two larger boxes in his arms.

"Move, I want to set these down."

"I know you're using your powers, smart one." Kea grinned. She did indeed move though so he could set them down. Brook and Tyler were following Reid and had boxes of their own to set down on Brook's side of the room.

"I'm just happy we could stay here. I'm sick of moving anyway." Brook muttered. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Tyler pushed her over so he could also get in with her.

"Mom and Dad aren't even moving all that far away." Keahi said.

"Ya, where did they end up?" Reid asked.

"New York City." Both girls replied.

"Really?" Tyler laughed.

"Ya, it's close to Dad's work I guess. Plus Mom as always wanted to be a part of the big city. We already have a bet on how fast she's going to become a model or actress on Broadway or something like that." Brook explained.

"Well if she makes it, it will just give us a reason to go there and shop!" Kea laughed.

"Them living there gives you and Makani an excuse to go shop there now." Brook joked. Kea just made a face at Brook and threw one of her pillows at her. Tyler stopped it before it could hit the girl who was now snuggled into his side. He threw it back, but Reid caught it and placed it back on the bed.

"Ok, stop kids." He said seriously, but soon broke out into laughter. "I think we should celebrate!"

"Of course you do." Kea said.

"Nicky's?" Tyler asked.

"Nicky's." Everyone agreed. They all got up and grabbed the few things they needed for the bar.

"So you think you'll win the bet this time Baby Boy?" Reid asked as they walked out of the room.

"Does it really matter?" Tyler replied.

"Probably not, but I'm still going to win." Reid said.

"You will eventually lose, you know that right?" Brook asked.

"Of course. That time just won't be right now… or anytime soon."

"That's what you think." Brook grinned.


End file.
